Fifteen Second Seduction
by Luchia13
Summary: Rating for 'suggestions'. Duo gets bored, Heero gets doubtful, and The Seduction begins. Just good ol' yaoi fun.


A/N: Okay, this is just...something fun. Story's short, too. Oh, but believe it or not, if you do it right (and have been trained correctly), you CAN seduce someone in 15 seconds. I've timed it...and don't ask.

Warnings: All-around naughty Duo. One profane word, too. Oh dear. How will we survive.

Disclaimer: I do not own the boys.

x---x

Fifteen Second Seduction

x---x

They sat in a safe house. Again. And Heero was typing. Again. And Duo was very, very bored. Again. Some things can just add up to trouble.

"You know, I bet if you typed fast enough you could play a song," Duo grumbled. Of course, there was no response. "What's your strangest talent?"

"Ignoring you," Heero stated, not even bothering to look up from whatever he was doing. Duo chuckled.

"Well, as impressive as that is, I win," Duo said proudly. "I can seduce anyone in fifteen seconds."

The typing stopped, and Heero slowly turned around to look at his roommate, blue eyes almost challenging the braided boy.

"That's physically impossible," he said. Duo shrugged.

"Well, you've never done it right, then," he grinned, violet eyes glinting. "Just because you're Mr. Perfect Soldier doesn't make you an expert on any other human's physiology and psychology. Besides, I don't lie. So, obviously, it's true." Heero frowned. The logic was foolproof, but he still couldn't believe anyone could do it.

"Prove it, then," Heero said. This could be a useful technique at some time in the future. At Duo's devilish grin, he quickly decided to change things around, just for his own well-being. "On Wufei." The grin faltered, but only for a moment.

"Go out and type. I'll be down in a bit, and then just don't blink," Duo said, and winked. Heero, smirking, folded his laptop together and slipped downstairs.

Wufei sat on the couch, reading a book and managing to look half-asleep. He didn't even look up when Heero sat in the armchair facing the couch.

"Yuy," Wufei muttered in acknowledgement.

"Chang," Heero repeated the gesture, but the Chinese boy's snapped up at the smirk in his voice. Quicker than the average fifteen-year-old, Wufei looked around.

"Where's Maxwell," he asked, almost near panic in apprehension.

"Right here, babe," Duo's...sultry? voice called out. That made no sense. Duo was NOT sexy, or seductive...oh, wait. Heero quickly stopped his train of denial, and blatantly stared along with Wufei at the brand new Duo Maxwell striding down the stairs.

As always, he was wearing black, but it...the only phrase Heero could think of was magnified, every single perfection about him. Every muscle, every tendon, every inch of him seemed to rustle with the fabric. And he was looking straight at Wufei, violet eyes unnervingly intense.

Heero had to pry his eyes away to start the clock at two seconds.

"...Duo," Wufei asked, sounding almost scared. Heero smirked at the look on his face; it was like a mouse seeing the cat roll over for a belly rub.

Duo slid onto the couch, holding Wufei's gaze firmly as his fingertips, feather-light, touched down on the other boy's knee. Wufei was too shocked to jerk away.

Five seconds.

"Have I ever told you how good you look in silk pants," Duo whispered, and drew his fingers further up Wufei's leg.

"No..." Wufei whispered. Now, it was like the proverbial deer in the headlights. Duo's serious expression changed to a sexy-God, why did he keep using that word?!- smirk. A tendril of brown hair escaped the braid, falling loosely across his cheek.

"It looks really good on you," he whispered, bringing his face closer to the other boy's as his fingers traced up to the side of his thigh, and Wufei shivered.

"Duo..." he whispered back, and his hand slowly reached for the wayward lock of hair.

Ten seconds.

"See? HA," Duo yelled, and backed away from the trembling boy, his grinning, bouncy self again. Heero shook himself out of the other boy's thrall. Duo strutted over, practically crowing. "And you didn't believe me." Wufei was literally shaking on the couch. Heero frowned.

"That was only ten seconds," he muttered, and suddenly Duo's face, violet eyes burning in intensity was in front of his face. The boy smiled, devilish, and gently drew a finger across Heero's jaw.

"I've always been one to go for the challenge," he whispered, face so close Heero could feel his breath. Duo blinked very, very slowly, looking down, and then back up at him. God, he was sexy.

"Duo..." Heero breathed, and before he could reach out to the God of Death, Duo was jumping around the room again, laughing his head off. Heero looked down at his computer's timer, and scowled.

Fifteen seconds.

Damn.

The laughing boy ran out of the safe house, and Wufei and Heero glared at each other.

"You killing him, or am I," Wufei growled half-heartedly. Heero returned to scowling at the stopped clock.

Fifteen seconds, indeed. Little did Duo know, he hadn't even had to try. Heero had already fallen, without the tricks, as much as it pained him to admit.

"I think there's better things to do than kill him," Heero smirked, shutting his laptop, and Wufei joined Heero with a devilish glint in his eye.

The two found Duo in the hangar, hiding in Deathscythe's cockpit.

"Hey guys," Duo yelled out as soon as he knew they'd found him. "Eh...no hard feelings?" Wufei and Heero shared a quick glance, and Heero stepped forward.

"No. You proved yourself, and I explained to Wufei," Heero said. With a sigh of relief, Duo was soon on the ground.

"I'm glad. As fun as it is, fifteen-second seduction normally backfires on me," Duo said, grinning. Heero smirked, and walked forward. Duo immediately recognized the graceful flow of his footsteps.

Duo grinned, and Heero took another step forward, blue eyes shimmering in the industrial lighting. "Have I ever told you how good you look in black?"

x---x

Awwww. It all turned out (mostly) happy. How sweet.

I'm going to sleep now. Thanks for reading, and feel free to review! It makes me happy.


End file.
